This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Location based triggering (LBT) can be utilized when providing services for various users to define actions that are triggered based on physical locations of objects, people, or any other point of interest (POI). A trigger is generally activated when certain criteria related to that trigger is met, and various types of areas upon which a location-based trigger is based can be defined. For example, a circular area is defined by at least one center coordinate and a radius about the at least one center coordinate. An area can also be defined by a group of predetermined portions of a larger geographical area, such as a certain number of blocks within a particular city. In addition, a trigger can be set to activate for a user either upon entering a particular area or upon leaving the particular area. Activation of a trigger, as discussed above, occurs when certain trigger-related criteria is fulfilled. Upon activation of the trigger, some other action or event is triggered. For example, LBT can be used for launching a reminder to a user, e.g., upon entering department store, a notification reminding a user to buy a new umbrella is sent or shown to the user.
A POI is a specific location point that a user and/or other parties may find useful or interesting. A landmark can comprise a personal POI, or some other favorite place. Both POIs and Landmarks can be used in mapping and navigation software and applications. In addition, conventional POIs can be acquired from web/mobile business listings, city guides, etc., and are generally associated with map data. POIs and landmarks can also be categorized, where the categories can be as broad as “Restaurants” and “Public services,” or more specific, such as “Chinese restaurants” and “Do-It-Yourself (DIY) shops.” POIs and landmarks can also contain or be associated with other types of information besides location-related information, such as detailed descriptions of a particular POI, a web address associated with the particular POI, etc.
Conventionally, location-based triggers are tied to one or more specific coordinates and a surrounding area. Therefore, location-based triggers can be used to locate a specific place. However, many foreseeable scenarios exist where a user is not simply interested in a specific place, but rather a specific type of place with which a trigger may be associated. For example, a user may be interested in finding any gas station in a certain vicinity near the user's current location, as opposed to a specific gas station. Creating a single trigger and manually associating that trigger with several individual places can be both cumbersome and time consuming. Even the creation of a set of individual triggers has drawbacks, such as limiting performance optimization (i.e., memory and processing), because each individual trigger within the set of individual triggers must be separately handled. Furthermore, the usefulness and scope of LBT itself is limited when only specific POIs, landmarks, or locations are used a basis for triggers, as is the dynamic nature of LBT, where POIs that fulfill a triggering criteria may be added or removed during lifetime of the trigger.